Bloons Tower Defense 8: Wrath of The Corrupter
Notice: Although it's public, please refrain from modifying the game's villains i.e The Corrupter, Venomaria, Rick, Magmar, and Lilith. If done so, it will badly damage B:CoW Bloons Tower Defense 8: Wrath of The Corrupter or BTD8: WoTC for short, is the newest installment of the BTD series presented by Cutterfish Games. It is the sequel to BTD7: M.R. Its most notable addition is the addition of Health and Damage and a brand new mode called Story Mode: a group of 50 missions spread all over the Monkey World. Apart from that everything is relatively same as its prequel. (Disclaimer: The Health and Damage system is borrowed from Crooked Horn, all credits go to him.) Towers Heroes There are currently 12 heroes in the game with 4 new ones. More are coming in the updates. Special Agents Special agents are special towers which can be used only once. They are not bought with regular cash, but with Monkey Money. When you place them a specific number of times, they become Pro permanently. Additional specific placements result in they becoming Epic permanently. Powers 1. Super Monkey Storm Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroys all bloons onscreen and does massive damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. 2. Monkey Boost Causes all monkeys onscreen to attack twice as fast for 15 seconds. 3. Extra Cash Generator Increases the income and cash production from all towers by 25% for two whole rounds. 4. Time Stop Freezes time for 5 seconds. Doesn't make towers stop shooting or stop cooldowns. 5. Cash Drop Drops a crate full of cash worth $2,500. A handy extra money giving power. 6. Pontoon Provides an area of land to help you place land towers on water. 7. Portable Lake Provides an area of water to help you place water towers on land. 8. Red Hot Spikes Deals damage to any bloon that touches it. Can pop lead bloons. Each pile contains 10 spikes. 9. MOAB Mine Detonates when senses an MOAB nearby and pops its outer layer. Halfens the health instead on Double HP MOABs mode. 10. Glue Trap Slows down the first 300 bloons that reach it before disappearing. 11. Camo Trap De-camoizes the first 300 camo bloons that reach it before disappearing. 12. Cooldown Control Bot Activates the abillities for the player when the bot is ready. 13. Energizing Totem This spiritual item enables all towers in its radius to be increased in speed for 5 rounds. Tracks There are a total of 20 tracks, they are all from BTD7: M.R. Beginner *Monkey Meadow *The Sewers *Amazon Forest *Central Park *End of The Rainbow *Winter Wonderland *Spooky Graveyard Intermediate *Firing Range *Excavation Site *UFO Crash *Lunar Landing *The Middle Of The Ocean Advanced *Bloon Beach *Monkey Academy's Lab *Checkmate *Goldfish Bowl Expert *Boxing Ring *Treacherous Canyon *Fault-Line Extreme *Discarded Pizza Track Modes Each track has a mode which indicates the difficulty. All modes start with $1200, except Impoppable which starts with $1500 to make it a little easier. All modes except Sandbox have a sub-mode which add extra stuff to the game. *'Easy' On Easy, bloons move a little slower and towers are a little cheaper. You have 200 lives. Quite easy, suitable for novices or for those for want to get freeplay quickly. Sub-Modes **'Primary Towers Only' Defeat the bloons using only Primary monkeys and your Hero. **'Deflation' You start with $30,000 cash and that's it, no more! You don't get any money, either by popping bloons or by other means. *'Medium' On Medium, everything is normal. Bloons move at a normal speed and all towers are fairly priced. You have with 150 lives. Mostly used by players with some sort of bloon-popping experience. Sub-Modes **'Military Towers Only' Destroy the bloons only with Military towers and your Hero. **'Apopalypse' In this mode, bloons come and keep on coming nonstop. How far can you get? **'Reverse' The way the bloons come are reversed. Bloons come from the regular exit and leak from the regular entrance. *'Hard' On Hard, the bloons move quite fast and the towers are quite expensive. You start with only 100 lives. Used mainly be experienced players. Sub-Modes **'Mechanical Towers Only' Exterminate the bloons only with Mechanical towers and your Hero. **'Alternate Bloon Rounds' All rounds are harder as regular bloons are replaced by tougher variants. **'Half Cash' Your all income and cash-producing abilities are all halved. You start with $600 instead of $1200. *'Impoppable' On Impoppable, bloons move extremely fast and towers are very expensive. You have only one, YES ONE life. Not for the faint-hearted. Sub-Modes **'Magic Towers Only' Annihilate the bloons only by Magic towers and your Hero. **'Double HP MOABs' All MOAB-class bloons have double health and are dangerously strong. **'CHIMPS' No C'ontinues, '''H'earts Lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey Knowledge, 'P'owers, and 'S'elling. The hardest mode. Survive round 100 following these gruelling rounds. *'''Sandbox A mode to test your skills and strategies in different tracks. No rewards. Monkey Knowledge See Monkey Knowledge (Cutterfish12345). Story Mode It is the newest addition to this game. It's a bunch of 50 missions spread across Monkey World in groups of fives. Each stage is called a mission and is divided into 10 levels called operations. At the end of each mission is a boss. Its main backstory is that an elite platoon of five monkey soldiers was sent for an ambush on the bloons. After it was accomplished, a bloon fired a bloontonium dart at the leader. The poison coursed through his veins and transformed him into The Corrupter. Being granted immense corrupting and mind control power, he turned on his own team-mates, corrupting him into his servants. Now the group consisting of The Corrupter himself, Venomaria, Sergeant Rick Bullet, Incineratus Magmar, and Lilith Queen, turned on the bloons, corrupting them with his dark energy and turned them into his slaves. WIP More information can be found here. Health and Damage BTD8: WoTC has a Health and Damage system. It is similar to the one in Bloons TD7: Dark Times (Crooked Horn) although it is a little modified, all credits go to Crooked Horn. HP is lost from attacks from bloons or bosses. Bloons having a property called 'Gunner' fire bullets at towers at a medium pace removing 1 HP. MOAB-class bloons, however, remove 5 HP with each attack. All towers are divided into three categories: Monkeys, Machines, and Structures. Monkey Towers have 5 HP x the highest upgrade tier they have invested into them unless stated otherwise (such as some upgrades that increase health). This means, a Monkey Tower with a Tier 1 upgrade will have 10 HP, a Tier 2 upgrade will have 15 HP, and so on, with a Tier 5 Monkey having 30 HP. Do note that this is NOT total upgrades, a 5/0/2 or 5/2/0 Monkey will NOT have more health than a 5/0/0 Monkey, for example. Monkey Towers will recover 1 HP every 3 rounds passively. Machine Towers have 10 HP + 5 x the highest upgrade tier they have invested into them unless stated otherwise. This means a Machine Tower with a Tier 1 upgrade will have 15 HP, a Tier 2 upgrade will have 20 HP, all the way up to Tier 5 Machine Towers having 35 HP. Damage done to Machine Towers is permanent unless an outside force such as a Healer Monkey repairs them. Machine Tower's efficiency is directly tied to their state of repair. Every 20% health lost will reduce the fire rate of a machine by 5%. Structure Towers have 25 HP + 10 x the highest upgrade tier they have invested into them unless stated otherwise. This means a Structure Tower with a Tier 1 upgrade will have 35 HP, a Tier 2 upgrade will have 45 HP, and so on, until Tier 5 where a Structure Tower has 75 HP. Damage done to structures can be repaired with time, recovering 2 HP every 5 rounds. Heroes have a bit unique health system. All heroes will have 35 HP. They recover 3 HP every 7 rounds. At Level 5, 10, 15, 20, and 25, they will gain + 10 x HP. Meaning Quincy, for example, will have 45 HP at Level 5, 55 HP at Level 10, and 85 HP at Level 25. Trivia * The game's main villian, The Corrupter, is used here with permission from Mr. OAH, although it will be different from his. *The Health and Damage system is borrowed from Crooked Horn with permission. Category:Games Category:Sequels